


Pró̱ti̱ apostolí̱ ti̱s   (Her First Quest)

by sakurasake



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Spartacus: Gods of the Arena
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. There was Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Now there is Persephone Strange, daughter of Hades and named for her step-mother. Sephie Strange is sent to the past to save a group of heroes. Unknowing that one single act saved so many more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. teaser

Title: Pró̱ti̱ apostolí̱ ti̱s (translation: Her First Mission aka Her First Quest)  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Spartacus series/Percy Jackson  
Pairing: Gannicus/OC, Onaemaeus/Melitta  
Summary: There was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. There was Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Now there is Persephone Strange, daughter of Hades and named for her step-mother. Sephie Strange is sent to the past to save a group of heroes. Unknowing that one single act saved so many more.  
…  
Starts with the episode 'Past Transgressions' in the Gods of the Arena season.  
…  
Casting:

1\. Phoebe Tonkin as Persephone 'Sephie' Strange, daughter of Hades/Pluto with a priestess of Demeter/Ceres and step-daughter of Persephone/Proserpina.  
2\. Jackson Rathbone as Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon/Neptune and Sally Jackson  
3\. Amanda Seyfried as Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena/Minerva  
4\. Megan Fox as Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus/Jupiter  
5\. Eliza Dushku as Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades/Pluto and half sister of Sephie  
6\. Chace Crawford as Nico di Angelo, son of Hades/Pluto and half brother of Sephie  
7\. Rihanna as Hazel Levesque, daughter of Hades/Pluto and half-sister of Sephie  
…

[ ](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/JarodsSlayer/media/sephiebanner.jpg.html)

…  
teaser:

 

Sephie Strange was one of the oldest campers that still lived at the Camp, despite being grown. She was 23 and lived in the main house with Chiron and Mr D. She was also the last known child born of Hades other than Bianca, Hazel and Nico. Hazel was 19 now, Bianca 18 and Nico was 16.

She was, also, actually friends with all of her cousins, on both sides of the proverbial 'pond' (the Greek and Roman camps), which was odd because so many people hated her father. The only thing she liked about her egg donor, who dumped her outside the camp the day she was born, was that she named her Persephone after her step-mother and daughter of the woman's patron goddess.

Now she was getting a quest: save a couple of demi-gods...seems easy enough.  
…  
Original Female Character Information:

 

Full Name: Persephone Demetria Strange  
Nicknames: Sephie or Demi or Tree  
BASE: Phoebe Tonkin

Age: 23

Hair: Dark Brown  
Eyes: what she calls 'Caribbean Mud Water' or a mix of brown, blue and green  
Skin: Tanned Peach

Mother: Persephone  
Surrogate: Daphne Strange  
Father: Hades  
Siblings: Nico, Bianca and Hazel.  
Cousins: Percy, Annabeth, Luke and Thalia

Future Significant Other: Gannicus, unknowingly a son of Camulus  
Future Child: Melitta Diona Strange (named for Melitta and Diona, who were her favorite of the house slaves)


	2. Chapter One

Title: Pró̱ti̱ apostolí̱ ti̱s (translation: Her First Mission aka Her First Quest)  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Spartacus series/Percy Jackson  
Pairing: Gannicus/OC, Onaemaeus/Melitta  
Summary: There was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. There was Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Now there is Persephone Strange, daughter of Hades and named for her step-mother. Sephie Strange is sent to the past to save a group of heroes. Unknowing that one single act saved so many more.  
…  
Starts with the episode 'Past Transgressions' in the Gods of the Arena season. By the time chapter one starts, Persephone and the others are already there.  
…

[ ](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/JarodsSlayer/media/sephiebanner.jpg.html)

…  
Chapter One:

 

Quintus Lentulus Batiatus gave a soft growl that was hidden by the roar of the crowd. Gannicus killed his opponent too early and his maneuvering was for naught.

“Now they arrive,” he hissed.  
Lucretia, his loving and dutiful wife, sighed.

“A victory regardless,” She noted, before looking up to the pulvinus, “who is the girl who eyes Gannicus with such favor?”  
Batiatus looked up to see what his wife was even speaking about, following her pointing finger to the girl...who looked rather ready to jump in the arena herself. Though, from her eyes, her goal would not be to kill their man, for she seemed to be eyeing him rather hungrily.

“Her name is Persephone, Domina,” Melitta, Lucretia's body slave, spoke softly, “she came to Capua earlier this week with her siblings and cousins. They are rumored to be either demi-gods or favored foundling of High Priests.”  
Lucretia and Batiatus both turned to Melitta and her head dropped.

“Continue,” Lucretia ordered.  
Melitta took a breath, “It is said that she, her brother and two sisters are children of Pluto. While her cousins are children of Neptune, Minerva and Jupiter.”  
Melitta fought the chuckle that wanted to rise, due to the looks of shock on the faces of her masters. She was able to hide the amusement, but barely, saved when they turned around to look at the girl. Who's gaze had finally locked with Gannicus' as his opponent's body was being removed from the arena. Up in the pulvinus, Nico rolled his eyes as Sephie was almost hanging from the post, her predatorial gaze caught with that of the gladiator before them.

“Do you like this one, sister?” He asked.  
Translation: Is it him?

“Oh, I do, little brother, I do,” She smiled like a hungry shark, which oddly didn't phase the gladiator one bit.  
Translation: YES! Nico chuckled, before turning to whisper something to the Magistrate, Sextus, while his sister gazed hungrily upon the gladiator. The oracle had told him that they would know the first demi-god, because Sephie would be drawn to him like a hungry moth to angry flame. OR, as Mr D put it, a bitch in heat. Which Sephie had admitted would probably be accurate. While they were in ancient times, Percy acted as Pater Familias for Annabeth and Thalia. And Nico acted as Pater Familias for his sisters. Bianca and Hazel came closer to the railing, leaning over, to examine Gannicus, who seemed entranced with Sephie.

Above the heads of the three sisters, Magistrate Sextus searched out Batiatus in the crowd and gave him a summoning beckon with his hand. Much to the lanista's surprise. He halted the attending slave about to leave with his orders of Gannicus' reward, he and Lucretia making their way to the pulvinus. By the time they reached it, Sephie was pouting because they had to let Gannicus return to the cells to clean himself and patch up. She sat in the middle of Hazel and Bianca, while they sat behind Nico. Annabeth sat on Percy's lap, while Thalia took Annabeth's chair next to Percy's in the seating area.

“Ah, Quintus,” Magistrate Sextus spoke happily, “I am saddened to miss your man perform,” which was honest, “but my young friend here,” he gestured to Nico, “has a request.”  
Batiatus' eyes went to Nico, who sat up straighter in his seat.

“Yes?” He prodded, slightly impatient.  
Nico chuckled, “I wish to contract your man's company for my eldest sister,” Batiatus' eyes went to Sephie, “yes, I mean her,” the older man's eyes came back to him, “she has not once found a man she was interested in until she saw your man perform,” he ducked a shot from Sephie, when she reached out to cuff him, him grumbling in return, “she NEEDS a good fuck.”  
Melitta and Lucretia both bit back a chuckle, snickering when Sephie kicked Nico's chair.

“Do I have to restrict your allowance, sister?” Nico said in warning, “mother was most instructive on the subject.”  
They watched as Sephie deflated, taking to pouting and glaring. But not speaking a single word...until now.

“You are an evil little man, Nikopol,” Sephie hissed.  
Nico snorted. Nikopol was Sephie's idea of a nickname, after she's seen Immortal with the blue chick in it on Luke's TV at camp.

“I had to learn it from someone, Persephone Prosperina,” He said in a sing-song tone, “now, hush while the boys talk.”  
Sephie flipped him off, making him roll his eyes. Though, Batiatus had to admit that he was finding this rather amusing. While they argued like any brother and sister, Batiatus could see how close the two actually were.  
…  
After finding himself bathed, oiled and perfumed, Gannicus was delivered to a large villa with a beautiful view of the sprawling valley on one side and that of Capua on the other. He was greeted by the sight of the blue eyed boy from the games.

“Ah,” Percy chuckled, “you got here safely, good,” at seeing Gannicus' stoic silence, something he guessed was daily practice at his ludus, he spoke again, “no need for formality here. Outside these walls, you regretfully belong to Batiatus. But here, you are just a man. Now, come, it's not often that Annabeth and the girls can get Nico to cook for us.”  
Gannicus was surprised at the boy's warmth and kindness, but followed when told.

“Batiatus said that I was requested...” He started, pausing when the boy raised his hand.  
“That you requested as a fuck for my cousin,” Percy sighed, the two still walking a winding path through the villa, past servants...not slaves, but true servants or indentured men who were working their way to freedom.  
The boy opened his mouth to continue.

“In all truth,” Percy spoke, “we were sent here FOR you,” they stopped at an alcove, Percy pulling the older man inside for a moment, “did your mother ever speak to you of your father? Who or what he was?”  
Gannicus froze. An odd question to ask. Percy could tell that he'd struck gold by the older man's pause.

“It was your father that sent us...” Percy stopped himself, “he sent Persephone, myself and the others just decided to tag along.”  
The two continued along quietly, Percy letting Gannicus stew in the fact that not only was he a demi-god, but that Camulus (his father) had sent them to save him. Though, how they intended to do that, he had no idea. Percy and Gannicus stepped out onto what looked like a large balcony built into a hill. Nico was holding court with Thalia over the grills and fires. While Annabeth, Hazel, Bianca and Persephone laid upon a spread out hill of pillows, eating grapes and melon and cheeses. When Percy and Gannicus had walked close enough, the girls pulled Gannicus to the pillows with them. Percy laughed when the older man's head fell into Bianca's lap. Hazel, who sat at Bianca's side, passed a bunch of grapes to Sephie, who laid on her side next to Gannicus.

Percy walked over to the grills and nudged Nico, directing him and Thalia to look over at the other girls. Down in Hades' realm, Hades and Persephone watched on a giant 100 inch big screen as Sephie (or Persephone the Younger) hung a grape from her mouth. Gannicus' eyes were drawn to the grape and he tilted his head back a bit, biting into the grape. There was a ghostly touch of lips as he bit into the grape, much to the chuckles of the girls.

“He's gorgeous,” Persephone chuckled, “definitely Seph's type.”  
Hades gazed upon his wife with fondness, Zeus having broke the curse with Thalia's return to life.

“She prefers to call you mother,” He spoke smoothly, “rather than Daphne. Not that the bitch ever wanted our girl...”  
Persephone laced her fingers with that of her husband's, leaning on him as they watched the screen.

“Now let us watch our baby draw him in,” She hushed the grumbling Death god.  
Gannicus sat in a chair, not having felt such freedom for as long as he could remember. He was to stay at their villa for the night, before returning WITH THEM to the House of Batiatus the next day. Nico had also arranged for Sephie to stay at the ludus, while he attempted to talk the man into selling Gannicus to Sephie. Well, that was their hopes. If not, they would take him and run. He nearly jumped when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, seeing the tiny Thalia standing there.

“Sorry to startle you,” She spoke, her voice light and airy.  
Gannicus rose from his seat and turned toward Thalia.

“Is something needed?” He asked.  
Thalia gave him a sad smile, before sighing.

“Sephie asked me to inform you,” She spoke steadily, like she was trying to remember it all without messing up, “that she has had a bath drawn if you wish to soak and has ordered food brought for after,” she paused for a moment, “mine and Sephie's fathers hated each other for the longest time. Resented each other. But I love my cousin and she truly likes you. Try not to break her heart.”  
Gannicus was confused and understanding at the same time. Despite any differences in the past, the girl loved her big cousin immensely. Gannicus grabbed up his cup and followed Thalia back into the villa. He'd been sitting out on the balcony to watch the sunset, which was rather devastating from the perch. A different view from that of the high set ludus of Quintus Batiatus. More beautiful.

 

One of Sephie's favorite things about her rooms in the villa was a large private bath that sat at the very center of her rooms, as if it was the main focal point of it.

When Thalia let Gannicus into the room, he kept walking until he saw Sephie sitting upon the bath's edge, feet dipped into the steaming water. She was draped in a sheer amount of blood red linens, wound together in an ornate way to resemble a dress of some kind. Sephie lifted her head when she heard his footsteps stop, smiling upon seeing him.

“I didn't think that you would come,” She spoke softly, but still a little nervous.  
Gannicus chuckled, “When offered a warm bath with food and a beautiful woman...” He gave a shrug, “how could I resist.”  
He walked around the bath, kneeling on the marble floor next to where Sephie sat.

“Though, lady,” He said softly, his fingertips drifting over the soft skin of her knee, “I was tasked with one thing by Batiatus,” his eyes went from her knee to her face, seeing plump lips softly parted and eyes blown wide, “to see you well satisfied.”


End file.
